Conventionally, in a device for driving an optical recording medium while using a single beam, a track-crossing signal generation means generates a track-crossing signal by using reflected light from the optical recording medium. This signal is inputted to a track-counting means where the track-crossing signal is counted, and in accordance with this counted value, an optical head is shifted to a target track (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60823/1989 (Tokukaishou 64-60823), Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 12677/1993 (Tokukaihei 5-12677)).
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 185044/1984 (Tokukaishou 59-185044) has disclosed an arrangement wherein one of the multi-beams is used for the tracking operation.